capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Maya Fey
.]] '''Maya Fey', known as Mayoi Ayasato in Japan, is a main character from the Ace Attorney series of adventure visual novel games. Profile During the original trilogy of the main games, Maya was a medium-in-training who made her debut in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney and the assistant partner to Phoenix Wright. After Phoenix Wright defends her from charges of murdering her older sister Mia in the second episode of the first game, she stays on with Phoenix to assist in investigation and proceedings of his cases. She returns in both Justice For All and Trials and Tribulations as Phoenix's assistant. In the second episode of Justice for All, she is accused of murder once again but is also once again defended by Wright. Maya also worked briefly as a waitress and called as a witness in the third episode and the fifth episode of Trials and Tribulations, respectively. Story Maya Fey was born into a prominent family of spirit mediums. She lived in Kurain Village for most of her life. Her father died when she was young. Maya was once caught trying to piece together the Sacred Urn of Ami Fey with her sister Mia. A picture was taken of the event and placed in the Kurain Talisman, which their mother Misty Fey held at the time. She kept this talisman until the day she died, so she could always keep her daughters close to her heart. When Maya was two years old, her older sister Mia took it upon herself to find out what had happened to their missing mother and left Kurain Village. Maya was even entrusted with safekeeping important evidence for cases Mia was investigating. Maya was told that if she ever needed a lawyer, she was to call Marvin Grossberg, Mia's old boss. On September 5, 2016 at 9:27am, Maya received a call on her cell phone from her sister regarding the safekeeping of some evidence for her. However, when Maya arrived at her sister's office she found the dead body of her sibling. Maya was immediately charged with Mia's murder. Phoenix Wright, who had worked as Mia's understudy, defended Maya in court against prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. However, first he was told to find Grossberg and get him to defend Maya. Mia's old boss had to refuse as he was being blackmailed by the true culprit of Mia's murder. The murder was later pinned on Wright himself. Maya channeled Mia into her body, and Mia helped Wright to prove that another person had killed her. After the trial, she appointed herself as Wright's assistant at the newly formed Wright & Co. Law Offices. From then on, Maya would use her psychic powers to channel Mia's spirit to help Wright when he needed help, though her powers were weak at first and she was able to summon Mia only for short periods at a time. By the time Dual Destinies takes place, Maya is stil in training for the Master status of the Fey clan. She returns in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice where she is visted by Wright during his visit in the Kingdom of Kurain. Other appearances Maya appears along with Phoenix in Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Maya and Phoenix appear in Project X Zone 2 together as one of the solo units. Unlike most solo units in the game, Maya and Phoenix also work as a pair themselves. Maya and Phoenix summon the Steel Samurai and Pink Princess as an attack. Maya appeared in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as part of Phoenix Wright's moveset. Maya also appeared in the social game Onimusha Soul ''along with Franziska and Kay Faraday. She was one of the playable characters in ''Capcom Super League Online. Trivia *Maya was the second playable character after Wright in the Ace Attorney series, as she is controlled briefly in Justice for All. *Maya made a cameo appearance, along with Phoenix, in Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth and its sequel, Gyakuten Kenji 2. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Ace Attorney Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Support Characters